Travilin Solider
by Willow M. Blake
Summary: What if Bella was born during the time of the Civil War and she fell for a certain soilder boy before he left for war. This boy, Jasper was to never come home. Bella changed after the death of her lover desperately searches for him believing he was alive. She moves to Forks years later to see a curly haired blonde boy who she believes is her lost love.


March, 1863

I sat in the parlor reading over a letter I previously had received from Jasper. I smiled sadly at it. Its been over two months since i last received a letter from him.

I looked at the last portion of the letter and it read.

 _My dearest Bella it has gotten rough out here so it maybe a while before I can write you again. I will come home soon just you wait and we can be together once again._

 _Your Love,_

 _Jasper_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I was lonely with out my love. He so badly wanted to fight so he lied about his age to join the military and I supported him because I wasnt going to beable to stop him.

I pulled another letter i had gotten from him, from a box and read over it

 _It is a little scary out here. When I get scared I remember the first day we met. You took me to the peire and we sat there to talk until i had to leave. I remember your pretty brown hair tied up in blue bows. I want to see you in those again when I get home._

 _Your Love,_

 _Jasper_

I sighed contently and laid my head back against the chair I was in and closed my eyes to rest for a bit. I wasnt asleep long before I heard the sounds of someone coming up the road. I felt very excited, it had to be Jasper. My heart raced at the thought of my Jasper coming home.

I raced to the door and threw it open. It wasnt Jasper, two soilders came up the road on their horses. I tried to see if Jasper was with one of them. They stopped and tied up their horses before coming up to me. One of them grabbed somthing wrapped up with paper but there was also a confederate flag laying on top of it.

My eyes widdened in horror as they both stopped in front of my.

"Ma'am are you Miss Swan?" One asked

I nodded tears swelling up.

"It greaves us to tell ya' Ma'am. Major Jasper Whitlock went missing in action. We were unable to locate a body. Im sorry Ma'am but he has been declared dead."

A shock went through my body and I dropped to the ground and screamed.

"NO NO IT CANT BE! HE TOLD ME HE WAS COMING HOME." I screamed and cried

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and on to the ground. I shook with anguish, fear and anger. The soilders were able to get me inside and on one of my chairs.

"Miss Swan do you have anyone to stay with you." One of the soilders asked

I shook my head.

The soilders had to leave. They left me the flag and the package. I opened it with shaking fingers, I sobbed. It had every letter I sent him and the ribbon I sent him. I cried out and held it to my chest.

I screamed. "YOU LIED! YOU DIDNT COME BACK! YOU PROMISED ME!"

I fell to the ground and just sat there for hours screaming crying, and cursing him for leaving me on my own.

* * *

20 years later

I sighed as I carried a flowers in my arms along with a small lock box. I stopped at Jaspers grave. I knelt down and placed them down.

"My dear Jasper. I dont know where you are but my love im still here 20 years later. I have never loved anyone else other than you." I said with a small smile

I looked up at the cloudy sky and closed my eyes. The rain began to fall dripping down on my cool face.

"I love you. Until we can meet again my love." I stood and turned away

The wind whipped around me blowing my waist length hair behind me as i walked away.

My life had changed the day i found out about Jasper going missing. A vampire had come that night and got into my house. He had intended to kill me. I raced out side to get away but he caught me and began to drain me of my blood. Just as my vision was failing me thw man was gone. I turned my head to see a wolf, a huge one, attaking him. I closed my eyes and with a smile i mummbled.

"Ill see you soon my love."

I think whom ever found me thought I was dead but when I woke i clawed myself out of my grave that was behind my house.

I had been cursed to walk alone forever. Well that was until I moved to a little town in Washington called Forks.


End file.
